Forum:Can someone please explain what just happened and what the hubbub is all about?
Before I start, know that there are spoilers ahead. I just finished ME3. I know there's a ton of controversey about the ending. After the kid in the Citadel explained everything, I still didn't really get it. I was suddenly faced with a choice that I had very little information about. Do I pick the blue ending and control the Reapers or something like that, or the red ending and kill all technology (I didn't even know at the time that there was a green ending). I walked up to the blue ending to try and see if I could get any more information about it. When I saw that I would be told nothing more, I turned around and tried to walk away to ponder which choice I should make, but the game prevented me from moving. I was forced to choose the blue ending. Shepard died (or disentegrated), and a big explosion blast shot out from the Crucible. The Reapers stopped attacking and left Earth. The relays stopped working. Joker and the Normandy crew crashed on some jungle planet. If the Reapers were put under my control or something, then why did the relays stop working and the Normandy stop working. After reading up a little, I believe that the red ending destroys all technology, and that the green ending merges synthetics and organics together. Can someone explain what happened? If you need this information, I saved the Collector base in ME2, (regretably) let Anderson get killed, had an active military rating of just under 2700 (I'm not sure what my total military rating was), and had a galactic readiness rating of 50%. I was not upset with the ending, but I just want to know what happened. Also, before I finished the game, I heard talk of the game abruptly ending mid-sentence, which didn't happen. Did it happen in another ending? I'm going to go watch the red and green endings on youtube. I don't care about any indoctrination theories or anything, I just want to know what happened. Thank you, Makatak7 16:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Just watched the red and green endings. So in the green ending synthetics and organics merge, and in the red one all technology is destroyed. I'm still kind of confused with what happened in the blue ending. There is absolutely no answer for any of your questions. Mostly people who are angry about the endings start out like you: confused. There is no canon explanation for everything that happens once you start Priority: Earth. Things don't make sense, and no one knows what happened, why things happened. Everyone has different theories, which can be supported by some evidence, but none is confirmed by Bioware. The only facts are that the color coded ending cut scenes are essentially the same with slight variations depending on your EMS (like Earth going up in flames, or it just gets really badly destroyed, or not), and if you have really high EMS (around 5000 which is impossible to do without playing multiplayer) and chose the red ending there is a 10 second scene about a certain someone seemingly taking a deep breath. PS.: Supposedly not all technology is destroyed in the red ending, only synthetics like reapers, geth, EDI and Shepard. Though it's never really specified what exactly counts for synthetic. Oh and in green ending Joker's hat becomes a cyborg :D--SunyiNyufi 17:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, now I kind of see why everyone is upset. I'm not upset, but I understand why others would be. So you don't even know what happens in the blue ending? I think I probably would of chosen the green ending (if I had a choice). Makatak7 18:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You get three flavours of nonsense. Red: I must destroy the Reapers! Blue: No Shepard, YOU are the Reapers. Green: And then, everyone was robots. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) @Kainzorus Prime: "I must destroy you, Darth Vader!" "No Luke, I am your father." "You're a robot? Well I must be a robot too! Everybody's a robot!" Makatak7 18:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well it's really not just the fact that things don't get explained much what also upsets people, but also the fact how these choices are presented to you, and how you can't really choose to just ignore the Catalyst altogether and rely on your war assets for the win (if you try to do that the Crucible gets blown up and you get a Critical Mission failure message). Also the parts that are shown not only don't make any sense but create plot holes bigger than the crater on Virmire. And the fact that most game journalists called people who reasonably complained “entitled” and “whiny”. Bioware themselves doesn't handle the situation really well either, because they keep saying they are listening, but somehow every press release from them shows that they don't really get what the problem is. @Kainzorus Prime Very nice synopsis :D--SunyiNyufi 19:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC)